Attack on the Malfoys
by Captain Chibi Buckle
Summary: My friend Becca and I wanted to marry Draco and Lucius, so this is our story! It's only one chapter long, but I'm a first timer and my stories will eventually get longer as they go, but for now, enjoy!


"Do you see anything?" "Nope. Not yet. Oh wait!" "What is it?! Is it them?" "No, just a house elf." "Oh! Amy, give me that!" Becca said as she grabbed the binoculars out of Amy's hands. Putting them to her eyes, she peered down at the window.  
The two girls were sitting in a tall Oak tree in front a magnificent mansion. The mansion was at least three stories tall and was made of a deep red brick. It had a tower built into the side furthest from the Oak and black shingles covered the roof. Two gargoyles sat on the front porch, guarding the double front doors. Most of the lights were on in the house, and smoke came up from all of the chimneys.  
"Becca, do you see anything?" Amy asked in a whisper. Becca nodded her head.  
"Nothing."  
"Becca?"  
"What?"  
"I'm really cold."  
"Yeah, I know. You've told me at least ten times since we climbed up here."  
"Um, Becca?"  
"What?"  
"I think we've been spotted."  
Becca rolled her eyes and turned to Amy. "That's impossible. No one can see us up here, and it doesn't matter anyway because no one seems to be home. Except for the house elf."  
"Well, what about the gardener?"  
"What gardener?" Both girls stared at the foot of the tree. There stood an irate looking man in kaki clothes.  
"Get out of the tree!" he suddenly shouted as both girls fell with an 'argh' and landed with a thud. The front doors of the mansion opened as the girls scrambled to their feet.  
"Ah man, my cloak is so ruined."  
"Amy, you can worry about that later."  
"You two!" Both girls froze and stared at the front door. "What are you doing here?"  
"Wh-wh-what us?" Amy asked, "Uh, oh n-n-nothing sir."  
"Actually," Becca started with a brilliant idea," we came here to see our good friend Draco." Amy blushed and giggled.  
"Then why were you two in my tree?" Lucius inquired.  
"Because," Amy stammered while exchanging glances with Becca, "we didn't think anyone was home and were checking." She followed her lie up with a wide smiled. Lucius looked at them.  
"You aren't mudbloods, are you?" Becca and Amy looked horror struck.  
"Oh course we aren't mudbloods!"  
"How dare you accuse us of that!" Lucius grinned.  
"Yes, excuse me. Please come in and I'll send an elf to fetch Draco."  
  
Lucius lead them into the living area. "Wait here. He shouldn't be long." With that said, Lucius left the girls and headed down the dark hallway.  
"Well, this is it then." Becca said.  
"Yeah, but if Draco is the only one coming back in here," Amy started, "Then how are you planning to get Lucius and Narcissa here?" Becca looked at her.  
"Don't you think they'll come back after they here the ruckus that I'm sure Draco will make?"  
"Hm, good point."  
  
Half and hour passed, and soon another. Becca sat with tired patience and glanced between the doorways that lead into the living area. Amy had draped herself over the arm of the couch and stared at the spotless floor.  
  
"I thought Lucius said Draco wouldn't be long." Becca said.  
"Yeah, for real. What the hell is he doing?" Amy replied.  
As Becca opened her mouth to reply Amy statement, she heard a low grumble.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
'Grumble grumble'  
"There it is again! Amy did you hear it?"  
"Yeah, it's my stomach." Amy said, still hanging over the couch. "Maybe that house elf will come in here, then he can find me some food."  
"Amy, don't forget what we're here for." Becca scolded. Amy looked at her and whimpered. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway. "Okay, get ready."  
A boy with short blonde hair stepped into the living area.  
"Crabbe, Goyle. Why are you here? I thought." Draco stopped mid sentence and blinked at the girls in his living area. "Who are you?"  
"Hi I'm Amy! I'm your biggest fan!" (A sweat dropped appears over Draco's head.)  
"Petrificus Totalus!" A white light shot out of Becca's wand and hit Draco's chest. His arms and legs shot together and he fell forwards onto the floor.  
"Ouch, Becca. That looks like it hurt." Amy said looking at Draco.  
"Draco? What are you doing? Argh! Lucius!" Narcissa screamed. Lucius came running into the living area.  
"What's going on here?" He hissed, reaching for his wand. But before he could grab his wand Becca and Amy attacked.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" They shouted. White lights shot out of their wands and hit Lucius and Narcissa in the chest. Their arms and legs too had shot together and both fell forwards on the floor on either side of Draco. Amy laughed menacingly as lightening struck and lights flashed behind her.  
"Um, Amy?" She snapped back into reality. "That's going over board."  
"Oh sorry." Amy blushed.  
"Now, what to do with Narcissa." Becca said. Narcissa's eyes opened wide.  
"What do you mean, 'what to do with me?" Narcissa asked.  
"Well, if I'm going to marry Lucius, I can't have you around." Narcissa's eyes watered. "Hey, Amy. How does that one spell go? That Ava - something spell?"  
Oh! I know! Avader, no, avadada, avada, cu, coo, avocado, ." Both girls stood in front of the victims, thinking of the spell. (Sweat drops appear over Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.) "Is it Avada Kedavra, perhaps?" hissed a sinister voice behind them. Becca and Amy looked behind them. There stood a tall, evil looking man, dressed in a fine black cloak. He raised his hand to his head, and lowered the hood to reveal his snake - like appearance. He glared at the girls through cold, red eyes.  
"Yeah! That's the one!" Amy said with excitement, "Thanks a bunch." The girls turned back around with smiles on their faces. Becca pointed her wand at Narcissa.  
Voldemort cleared his throat. Becca and Amy looked back at him. He looked at them.  
"Well? What is it?" Becca asked. "I've got a schedule to keep, you know." Voldemort glared at them now.  
"Do you even know who I am?" He asked them with his cold voice.  
"Uh, yeah." Becca said with sarcasm.  
"Dude," Amy said, "you're like the only man on earth who looks like a snake that needs Clear Eyes. I think we could've guessed who you are even if we hadn't seen you before."  
"Yeah, so are you like, done bothering us now?" Becca asked. Voldemort looked dumbstruck.  
"Um, so" He scratched the back of his head, "what're you two doing?"  
"Well, Becca is going to kill Narcissa," Narcissa started crying, "and then she's going to marry Lucius, and I'm going to marry Draco." Lucius and Draco started to cry harder. Voldemort, on the other hand, perked up.  
"Oh I just love weddings!" He smiled. "Buildings full of people are wonderful targets!"  
"You want to help?" Becca asked. Voldemort walked up to the girls and put his arms around them.  
"Sure, I'd love to!" He said.  
"Maybe after this we could take over the world!" Amy said.  
"Hey! That's just what I was thinking!" Voldemort said.  
"Oh," Becca stuck out her hand, "I'm Becca."  
"And I'm Amy." Voldemort shook their hands.  
"Come on, let's discuss our plans over a sandwich or something." He suggested.  
"Perfect, I am like starving!" Amy said.  
They stepped over the Malfoys and headed down the hall towards the kitchen as the Malfoy's house elf walked into the living area. He looked at the Malfoys.  
"Well, what are you standing there for? Help us!" Lucius screeched at him. The house elf sighed and jumped over the Malfoys and went off to the kitchen.  
"Hey! Wait! Come back you're our house elf!" Draco yelled.  
"Nice going Lucius! You shouldn't have yelled at him!" Narcissa hissed.  
"Well it's too late to worry about that, now isn't it?" Lucius growled.  
All three laid on the floor in silence.  
"What if the guys from school see me like this?" Draco said. 


End file.
